Escaped
by CrazyLips
Summary: Herbert has captured an ill GPS, so it's up to the EPF agents to stop Herbert and save GPS. But with Herbert sending in challenges to the EPF such as tiger, lions, spiders, and even bees, it may be impossible to even get past the island. Can the EPF stop the escaped villainous polar bear?
1. Tigers!

_**Lips in! BIG APOLOGIES for this being uploaded so LATE, but I was having a vacation around America (I forgot completely) and I couldn't type this up with no internet on the plane. This will probably be short but at least I'm back home in Nevada!**_

* * *

Rookie was sweating and nervous and had his eyes closed as he put his flipper around the last knot and pushed himself upwards.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy were clapping from the gym floor below. "You did it, Rookie! You climbed the rope!" Dot called.

Rookie opened one eye, then the other, and smiled. But, since he was afraid of heights, quickly climbed back down to the floor and off the rope.

Jet Pack Guy marked something on the checklist. "Your turn, Dot."

She smiled, jumped up on the rope, and swiftly climbed up in less than a minute, sliding back down for effect.

Jet wrote down her time on the paper. "Nicely done, Dot. Let's go-"

He was interrupted by a deep growl.

Dot's smile quickly faded. "W-W-What was that?"

Rookie was shaking.

Jet shrugged. "Probably something wrong with the air conditioner. Nothing to-"

_GRRRRRR! _The sound was closer now.

Rookie and Dot looking in horror at Jet.

"What?" Jet said, now HE was scared. "Is it me?"

Rookie shook his head. "Look behind you!"

Jet whirled around to see three large, angry tigers.

He quickly backed up to Dot and Rookie.

Dot was shaking now too. "Jet, they don't look very nice to me."

Rookie nodded, gulping. "And they look hungry."

The tigers were coming closer.

Rookie tugged on Jet's flipper. "You know the rules best, Jet. What do we do when there's a bunch of vicious, hungry tigers in the gym? Report them to a moderator?"

Jet shook his head no. "No, we...RUN!

And so they did.

As fast as they could.

* * *

_**Yay! That was fun! Oh, and if you want to be featured in the future chapters just send me a PM or review with your penguin color, gender, name, and personality. For now, no OCS except for me...Review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter of this long-waited for story! Stay tuned and LIPS OUT!**_


	2. Split up

_**Lips in! Icy was the first to review so she will be featured in this chapter, along with Sirius, and Alex. **_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Rookie managed to slide out the door and lock it behind them.

Except-why was there three penguins washing her flippers at the sink right in front of them?

Dot faceflippered. "Jet," She said. "We're in the ladies bathroom."

Jet blushed, embarrassed. "Uh...oops."

All three penguins whirled around.

They all screamed, except for a yellow one, who just stared for a second and then broke out in laughter.

The arctic white penguin, Icy, and the other yellow penguin, Alex, both glared at her. "Sirius!"

Sirius stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry."

She got up, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sirius."

The other yellow penguin, Alex, waddled forward and said., "You can call me Alex."

Icy nodded. "And you guys are doing exactly _what _in here?" She gestured her flipper towards Jet and Rookie.

Jet cleared his throat. "Heh, just uh...checking security. All good!"

Jet and Rookie smiled.

Dot slapped the silly grins off their faces. (Ouch! That's gotta hurt!)

"We're here," She corrected, glaring at them. "Because there's three hungry tigers outside!"

Sirius smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

Alex face flippered while Icy sighed.

"Alright," Icy said. "The bathroom window is right up there, but we won't be able to reach it..."

Dot pulled out a rope. (I have no idea where she got it, honestly!)

Rookie smiled. "Perfect! Now lets knot it and throw it up!"

Five minutes later, everyone was out the window.

Jet untied the rope from the window, getting up and putting his flippers on his hips.

"Okay, now let's split up."

Alex gave him a weird look. "Why?"

Jet pointed to the end of a long, long, long, long building.

"If we tried to reach the next unlocked window, it would take at least nine hours. The EPF hideout is miles long."

Sirius cocked her head. "Wow. That's a lot larger than the HQ."

Dot looked at Jet. "So, what do we do? It's already getting dark.

Jet shrugged. "We split up. Alex, you're with Rookie. Sirius, you're with me. Icy, you're with Dot. We head into that forest and look for shelter. If you find any, send a message on your Spy Phone. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and spread out into the forest.

But was it a good idea?

* * *

_**Okay, that was kind of short, but it as overdue so I had to hurry. The next chapter will be more exciting, hopefully! Lips out!**_


	3. Hotel!

_**Lips in! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Again, if anyone asked, they will be featured in the future chapters, but I can't say when. Also, if you are asking to be featured in a future chapter, please do not review as a guest, log in to your Fanfiction account so I can PM you. Also, my parents went on another unexpected vacation (THEY REALLY NEED TO START TELLING ME!) so I couldn't write this chapter for a while. Sorry about that! **_

_**Now that's out of the way, lets check in on G and the Director.**_

* * *

G burst into the Director's office. "Ma'am! There are TIGERS in the Gymnasium!"

The Director sharply looked up from her phone. "Are you being serious?"

G's blue face had turned almost white. He swallowed and nodded. "A little boy was in there. Our youngest agent! I tried to save him, but...I ran out because..."

"Because of what?!" The Director wasn't just confused, now she was angry!

"Because I'm allergic to tigers!" G shouted. (Ouch, my ears!)

The director sighed. "Look, I need you to send our top squad of agents out there."

"They're missing." G replied. "I looked everywhere. Jet, Rookie, Icy, Dot, everyone!"

The director gave him a curious look. "Do you know where they may be at this moment?"

G nodded. "An hour ago, all in the gym. But now they're missing."

The director was worried. "With...the...tigers?" She swallowed.

G nodded. "I'm...I'm afraid so, Ma'am." He replied, slowly and sadly, nodding a bit.

After a long silence, The director finally talked. "The tigers. We have a high security around the gym, and only someone with a spy phone can deactivate it. None of MY agents would do this!"

G shook his head. " Not an agent. A polar bear."

The director's eyes widened. "Oh gosh. This is bad. This is very, very bad."

* * *

Icy and Dot were trudging through a thick amount of dirt and fallen leaves.

Icy tripped over a popping-up tree root, but seemed to float for a second before falling to the ground. (Heh Heh Icy. xD)

"You ok, Icy?" Dot asked, helping her up.

Icy brushed off her clothes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Dot nodded, and continued walking at a fast pace. "Good. It's getting dark, so we'd better find something soon or-"

Just then, she bumped into a big sign.

It read: "WELCOME TO FEATHER FOREST HOTEL

OPEN FOR BUSINESS"

Icy laughed. "Is this what we're looking for?"

They were in front of a large stone building with at least 20 rooms.

And a nice paved path led to the front door, which was painted a light blue and beside it was a golden doorbell.

Dot smiled. "Perfect! Except..." Her smile faded.

Icy groaned. "Except _what_?"

Dot sighed. "I don't have any coins. Spent them all on the new clothing catalogue." She blushed. She had REALLY wanted that new outfit!

Icy seemed to pull out a bag of coins out of nowhere. "I, um, I had these in my gym bag." She lied.

Dot raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. "Well, okay. Let's go."

As they walked up the paved path, Icy couldn't help but worry about Jet, Rookie, Sirius, and Alex.

But she was tired, and let it pass.

* * *

_**So, that was a little longer I hope! Again, sorry about the wait. Ha Ha. So what did you think? Review below and tell me! Like, seriously! DOOOO IT! XD**_

_**Ok have a nice week and Lips Out!**_


	4. Captured

_**Lips in! This has been a rough morning...but here we go! Sorry I have been busy getting rid of writer's block. **_

* * *

The Director burst into the gym, ready to fight off three huge tigers, but instead only found a little boy petting relaxed, lying down, tigers.

The little boy looked up, smiling. "Hi!"

The Director tilted her head. "How...How did you tame those beasts?!"

He gave her a look, which was confused. "Huh?" He replied. "I was just playing with them, and then I guess they got tired cuz..."

The Director sighed. "So, you're okay?"

The little boy nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

The Director seemed slightly disappointed, but nodded.

The little boy looked up at her. "Why are you holding a frying pan?"

The Director shrugged, helped the little boy up, and decided to close off the gym until the animal control got there.

* * *

Jet woke up in a tree before it was even daylight.

Actually, he fell off the branch because of an angry pack of squirrels.

"Ouch! Hey!" He called, rubbing his head.

The squirrels had a loud amount of chitter before running back into their hole.

"Come on!" Jet said to nobody in particular.

He got up, but tripped over a tree root.

"Ow." He mumbled, grabbing his jet pack and going up to the tree tops.

"Wow. What a view!" He exclaimed. A beautiful sunrise cast shadows on black mountains in the distance. A flock of exotic, colorful birds nested in the tree beside him, and...

"Hey!" Jet felt something tug at his foot.

He whirled around to find nothing.

He began to take photos with his camera of the view, then felt a strong tug, which pulled him right next to a leafy tree.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He sounded brave as he clenched fists, slowly scanning the area.

Another tug from behind, he brought out his laser gun. "Show yourself!" He sounded slightly scared now.

In a flash, a rope came from behind, was tied around Jetpack Guy's legs, and a rock that was thrown broke his jetpack.

He was pulled in, and the last thing Jet remembered was seeing a very familiar face, only it looked like a different penguin because of it's evil smile.

It was GPS.

* * *

_**That was terrifyingly short but still...it's a chapter. Also, if you have any questions about this chapter, just ask in the reviews. :) Because I am the most confuzzling penguin on Earth. LOL xD. Anyhow, review below, telll meh what you think, and Lips Out!**_


	5. Variety

_**Lips in! I would just like to clarify that I am not a crazy **_**_psycho penguin romance feeder who has captured Jet for eternity. Well...I think. :O (makes confuzzled look.) And time needs to slow down...yesterday was July 13 Now it's August._**

* * *

"Well done, Penguingps." Herbert smiled. "Have you done that before?"

GPS shrugged. "I don't think so!" She laughed.

As GPS removed Jet's Spy Phone and smashed it, she noticed that he almost looked _familiar. _(FACE FLIPPER)

And then she took off his sunglasses and snapped them in half.

She carried him into the ship, throwing him onto the floor with a thud. "Herbert, let's go."

* * *

"Oh, my ducky! You found it!" Rookie snatched the wet rubber ducky from Alex's flippers.

"It was in the river. Must have come out from the EPF draining. Did you lose it in your bath?"

Rookie blushed. "Uh, I guess."

They trudged in silence for a while. They had been up all night and now it was 5 in the morning.

Suddenly Alex tripper over what looked like a rope attached to a peg.

Rookie caught her and pulled her out of the way, just before a net popped up, capturing some dirt and leaves.

"Um...wow." Rookie blushed a deep red. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, getting up and brushing off her feathers. "But that looked like a trap."

Rookie nodded. "Yeah. Um...What do we do then?"

Alex smiled mischievously.

* * *

(CHILDHOOD MEMORY)

_It was a big storm, lightning, thunder, rain, wind, all.  
_

_"Evacuate, men! Arr!" Rockhopper shouted to his crew. __  
_

_He sprinted to the lower deck. _

_"Ty! Penguingps!" He called. "Get ye bodies over here!" _

_Ty sprinted ahead of his sister, leaping to his father's side. _

_Penguingps was about to follow him when a very strong wave broke the entire wood flooring in front of her. _

_"Daddy?!" She whimpered. "Ty?"_

_"Hang on!" Rockhopper yelled, throwing a rope through the geyser of water between them. _

_Sadly, It got soaked and ripped on the Anchor in front of her. _

_She screamed. "Daddy! Help!"_

_By now, the water was up to her stomach and rising fast. "DADDY!" She wailed. _

_Rockhopper was shouting, but the flowing water sounds, noisier than a blow-horn, drowned out his pointless cries._

_There were leaks popping out of the walls, too. Through the water, she saw her brother and Rockhopper run up to he top of the ship._

_The part of the ship Penguingps was standing on broke away and sank into the deep, dark, stormy ocean of Rockhopper Island. _

_Which, probably meant she was a goner. _

* * *

**_Okay, again, apologies for such a short chapter. I tried to give variety, so you have something to review about. The childhood memory was kind of hard to come up with. :P Anyhow, I'm SUPER sorry you had to wait so long. I was super busy with the homework my new teachers give. :P Sooo... yeah, hope you enjoyed dis chapter, so review below and tell meh what you think, and Lips Out!_**


	6. I can haz EVILNESS?

_**Lips in! Glad to see you guys liked the previous chapter! I did too! :P**_

* * *

Icy woke up to a bell ringing.

"Room service!" Said a female penguin, ringing the bell of her room.

Icy dragged herself to the door, rubbing her eyes.

She opened the door, stretching and yawning.

Suddenly, her flipper was grabbed, and the next thing Icy knew she was tied in ropes and on the floor. (Can I hear you say SKILL?)

GPS smirked. "Two down, six to go."

And she knocked Icy out.

* * *

Dot had been getting up early since she was a chick.

She was up at four in the morning, so when she heard "Room Service!" from outside, she was quick to answer.

"It's great that you're hear. I'm starving. I woke up at-"

GPS quickly threw the ropes around Dot, pulling and looping knots in a flash.

All Dot could do was gasp. "GPS! What-What are you...?"

GPS rushed to knock out Dot.

She smiled. "Take that, EPF."

* * *

"Don't disturb him!" hissed a voice from the trees.

Rookie and Alex ripped their attention away from the strange creature and turned to the trees behind them.

"Don't disturb him! If you disturb him, he will not help us! And we _need_ him to help us!"

Rookie yelped, and Alex jumped.

"Who...Who are you? Where are you?" Rookie asked the trees, kind of shaken.

"They call me Strada." The thing that emerged was odd looking, but rather pretty. It had no feathers, but just skin.

It also had long, round and straight things emerging from a circle on both arms.

Instead of a beak, the thing had a flat opening with lips on the front of it's face under a light thing protruding from the head with two nostrils.

The things also had one ear sticking out from either side of her head.

"What is that thing?" Alex asked in shock.

" A human." Rookie replied softly. "I read about them once. But... a real one..."

He reached out his hand, but it went straight through.

"Huh?" He was confused.

The image of the human dissolved.

Alex went into the trees and picked up a metal box. "It was a hologram."

She turned the metal box over, a label read "HERBERT P. BEAR'S METAL WORKS INC. PROPERTY OF HERBERT'S EVIL PENGUIN FORCE."

This was not good.

* * *

_**You like? I forgot how many years it has been since I last updated, hopefully less than 10. LOL Review if you liked this, and if you want me to update. :P Okay I gotta do homework now sooo Lips Out!**_


	7. DUNNN DUNN DUNNNN!

_**Lips in! So yeah...uh...watch out! CHAPTER!**_

* * *

GPS had finally made it back home to HEPF. (Herbert's Evil Penguin Force.)

The ship had landed in a field next to the base.

GPS pulled Icy and Dot out, while Herbert trudged behind with Jet Pack Guy over his shoulder.

"Why can't you pull him?" Herbert mumbled. "He's heavy."

GPS smiled. "Because I won the coin toss!"

And with that they dragged the EPF agents inside.

* * *

Gary was working in his lab that night, trying to improve his sled, when he heard scratching at his door.

Assuming it was his brown puffle, Gary waddled over and voice-activated the new entrance to his room. (*faceflipper* G, puffles don't even have CLAWS!)

But Gary got an unpleasant punch in his head.

He stumbled back, trying to get a view of the large, white figure in his room.

But he was beginning to feel lightheaded, and collapsed on his carpeted floor.

Herbert quickly tied Gary in ropes, then threw several rocks at all his inventions.

To make matters worse, Herbert took all of Gary's blueprints and math drafts, and flushed them down the toilet.

He let out a loud, evil chuckle, then hurried off with Gary dragged behind him. (OH NO!)

* * *

Penguingps yawned.

She had been guarding Jet Pack Guy for three hours now.

She had to spend the rest of the night here, but she was freezing and tired.

The door was locked, she thought. Nobody could get in or out until Herbert unlocked the door in the morning.

So she untied Jet, lied down, and curled up with Jet Pack Guy for warmth as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jet woke up with GPS by his side.

For a moment, he thought everything was normal.

He was back at the EPF base, and nobody but her knew his secret.

And then he got up and remembered.

He had been knocked out.

He had heard a clang of metal, and he had known it was his Jet Pack breaking.

Surely that wasn't GPS.

He searched the room for a way to get out.

Rule #1: Don't try the door. The door is always locked.

That's was Jet had been taught.

So he took of his pen from his jacket and shattered the thin window. (claps flipper!)

Now he had to find a way to get up there.

* * *

Rookie smiled at the fish he had caught.

Or, eaten.

He and Alex had gone fishing earlier, and they had cooked some fish for dinner.

Rookie caught a very large grey fish, and he was very tired now.

He curled up on his tree, which was across from the one Alex was sleeping in.

But trees can't protect you from polar bears.

Not at all.

* * *

_**...**_


	8. Unreasonably long chapter

_**Lips in! And Scrolololollololol!**_

* * *

The director folded the paper and stamped it, pushing it into an inbox.

She sighed heavily, then stood up and put on her coat. She turned off the light, and grabbed her keys.

Herbert knew he had be quick and skilled to do this.

He was just waiting for Penguingps to give the distraction.

It was dark, so GPS could quickly maneuver through the room without being seen.

She was close to the Director now.

She leaned forward, and yanked the Director's keys from her flipper, and then sprinted back into hiding.

The Director whirled around. "Who's there? I demand you give back my keys! NOW!"

Herbert got ready to pounce. Everything was going as planned.

Until the Director turned the lights back on.

Herbert had a perfect hiding spot, but the Director spotted GPS immediately.

"My agent Penguingps," The Director smiled.

GPS gave her a bad look. "I'm not _your_ agent anymore!"

Herbert stayed silent and still.

The Director waddled forward quickly.

GPS backed up to the wall, helpless. "Stay back!"

The Director lunged forward, holding a medicine injector.

She injected the medicine into GPS's flipper.

"OW!" GPS whimpered, sinking to the floor.

She tried to say something, but her words were slurred and she soon passed out.

"And Herbert, I know you're in here." The director grinned slyly.

She walked forward towards the printer, which Herbert was hiding behind.

He growled, which was a mistake.

The director jumped behind the printer, and gave Herbert several hard punches in his furry head.

Herbert was mildly bruised and bleeding, not to mention knocked out.

The director looked serious now. She swallowed.

"How do I get them out of my office?"

* * *

Jet was still shaking.

He had been caught trying to escape.

And he had been so close.

He was about to drink some water when he heard a frustrated sigh from another room near his cell.

He dropped his glass, splattering water everywhere.

"Agent Icetail?" He called.

Icy scrambled up, running to her wall.

"Jet?" She replied. "What are you doing here?"

Jet sighed. "I was knocked out and tied up."

Icy nodded. "Me too."

"Guys?" Rookie's voice came from another corner. "Is it you?"

"Rookie!" Jet and Icy exclaimed at the same time.

"And Alex!" Alex replied.

"Agents?" Gary and Dot said from the last corner.

"Gary!" Icy exclaimed.

"Dot!" Rookie cried.

"How did we get here?" Icy demanded, restraining from using her powers out of pure rage.

"I don't know!" Gary replied. "But I have a theory it was involving Herbert!"

"And GPS." Jet replied.

Gary nodded. "That's very likely...Considering I've recently tracked her location next to Herbert."

"Does everypenguin have their Spy Phones?" Dot asked.

They all checked, but their Spy Phones were missing.

"Negative." Jet replied.

"No." Gary said.

"Nada!" Said Rookie and Sirius.

"Sorry." Icy said. "But I could get it back easily."

"Huh?" Everypenguin replied.

"Nevermind." Icy muttered.

"How do we get out of here?" Rookie asked.

"I have an idea." Icy smiled. "Everyone stand back."

* * *

_**WOO! Hope that was long enough! Have a great night and LIPS OUT!**_


	9. Sad

_**Lips in! And HI!**_

* * *

The captive agents stood there in pure shock.

"Wow." Rookie whispered.

Jet Pack Guy didn't seem shaken, but his eyes said it all.

Dot started clapping, and Gary was breathtaken.

"That was..." Alex couldn't talk.

Icy just stood there with a smirk.

She had broken down the walls, which now laid in dust and rubble.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Came a voice from above.

Everypenguin looked up.

There was a hole in the middle of the ceiling, and Sirius poked her head through, then dropped down.

Bellykid5 sighed, rolled her eyes, and then dropped down after Sirius.

"Sirius?" Jet breathed.

"Commander, you're back!" Rookie cried.

Bellykid laughed. "Well, duh."

"How did you guys, uh, get here?" Alex asked.

Sirius waved her Spy Phone in the air.

"Oh yeaaa!" Rookie nodded.

"I recommend we get out of here as soon as possible." Gary remarked. "I'd rather not be seen by a guard."

Jet nodded, eager to escape this place. He secretly had claustrophobia, and was sweating a little. "The sooner the better." He breathed.

Rookie shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

Dot laughed. "Okay, okay, come on agents, huddle together for teleportation."

All the agents moved together, including Jet, who was uncomfortable in this tight space.

"One...three!" Sirius pressed the teleport button.

"Whatever happened to two?" Jet muttered, kind of nauseous.

They teleported to the EPF Base quickly, just as guard penguin came in, shouting and running around.

The agents disappeared in a cloud of smoke and sparks. (Oopsies!)

* * *

Everypenguin was coughing and fell over as they appeared in the Director's office.

"Sirius!" Bellykid said, choking a little.

Sirius shrugged. "I think my Phone is broken."

Once the smoke cleared, they could see a badly bruised polar bear, a weary Penuingps, and a worried Director.

A moment of silence passed, then Icy and all the other agents who were held captive burst out in rage.

"GPS! I CAN'T believe you!" Dot snapped.

"If you weren't a fellow agent, I'd like to create an invention to remove you from the Island...FOREVER!" Gary spat.

"I just...Why?" Rookie spoke softly, then slipped out of the room.

Alex was silent, then backed out of the room.

Jet Pack Guy gave GPS a cold stare. "By far the most dishonest agent I ever met!"

Icy practically lit up in flames. "To think I ever trusted you! WHAT were you thinking, giving us bruises and scars and headaches? Knocking us out?!"

Sirius shuffled away towards the door. "This...This is unbelievable." Sirius sprinted out the door, and Bellykid chased after her.

Penguingps just lied there for a moment in shock. "I...I thought you were my FRIENDS!" She burst out in tears and ran out the door, obviously deeply hurt.

Now the Director was angry. "AGENTS!" She shouted. "YOU...YOU IDIOTS!"

All the agents were shocked and immediately looked down.

"Did you even know what happened?!" The Director snapped. "First of all, she was very ill because of her allergies to polar bears. Second of all, she was being mind-controlled by Herbert!"

The Director waved a small mechanical device that had a clip-on hook at the end of it.

"I am very, very disappointed in all of you!" The Director shook her head. "You know what this outburst will result in, correct?"

The agents all were waiting in pain.

"I hereby demote every agent in this room to a Level 1 agent, removing all inventing, jet-pack flying, designing, and other privileges."

Every agent looked ashamed, and waddled out of the room.

A tear streamed down Icy's face.

Jet couldn't believe what he had said.

Gary was stunned at his own behavior and foolishness.

Dot was terribly ashamed and held her head low.

This was one of the saddest moments the agents had ever experienced in the agency.

* * *

_***sniff sniff* Okay, was that too dramatic maybe? Lips out!**_


	10. You guys are lucky

_**Lips in! Cuddles140, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! **_

_**Sirius, thanks for your support! I love how you guys are reading this! 3**_

* * *

GPS wasn't at breakfast the next morning.

But it seemed like every other agent in the EPF had heard the spilled news about last night's events.

When Dot, Gary, Icy, and Jet Pack Guy entered the cafeteria, nopenguin stared at them with adoring eyes, and nopenguin asked for an autograph.

All the four agents got was cold stares and quiet gossip.

"I feel terrible..." Dot whispered, moving down the line for food.

"Me too. An agent should never act like that." Jet replied, putting an apple on his food tray.

"My behavior last night was clearly unacceptable and foolish." Gary admitted.

Icy felt like crying. "I can't believe I said that to my friend!"

Behind them, an agent whispered, "Don't feel bad. After all, that crazy weirdo had knocked you out, _and _she almost made you permanent prisoners!"

The agents whirled around, then realized it was just another agent who had heard a little gossip.

But obviously the agent behind them had the wrong idea.

"Still, she was sick!" Icy protested.

"And being mind-controlled." Gary added.

The agent behind them laughed. "You really believe that? Allergic? Please. She was sneaking around and knocking you guys out with real agility. Sick? I think not. And what a baby, crying and just ditching you guys! Like, seriously. "

Jet Pack Guy considered this. "Okay, you have us there. But...the mind control device!"

The agent behind them rolled their eyes, then patted Jet on his back. "Oh, my gosh! How gullible ARE you guys? It was probably just some laser gadget you EPF agents use!"

"Huh?" Icy asked,dropping her fish-burger. "Wait-how did you know..."

The gossip agent seemed to have disappeared from the line.

"Weird." Dot remarked, grabbing a fork and sitting at a table.

"Well, anyways, we should probably apologize." Icy said, taking a seat next to Dot and Gary. "I have, like, this weird feeling..."

Gary smiled a little. "It's called guilt."

Icy rolled her eyes.

Dot coughed. "I agree with agent Icetail. We should definitely say sorry."

Jet shuffled his flippers. "I...I don't know. You guys can. It's just..."

"You don't care about GPS's feelings?" Icy finished.

Jet glared at her. "Of course I do! It's just...that agent back there was kind of right. Why should we apologize? After all, she gave me a REALLY bad scar and these bruises aren't very nice!"

Icy swallowed. "Jet, come on, you don't mean that!"

Jet shook his head. "No, I do. The director was just being a drama queen. Penguingps is a JERK! You know what?"

The agents were afraid of his voice; loud and defiant. His expression was not explainable.

"I quit!" Jet finished, getting up and waddling away.

"JET!" Icy exploded. "You come back here RIGHT NOW or I'll-"

Jet smiled, turning around. "What are you gonna do? Throw a snowball at me? You're a rank 1 agent now, remember?"

Icy sunk back down.

"Agent?" Gary said softly.

"Jet..." Dot whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek.

As Jet was exiting the EPF base through the green cafeteria doors, Icy notice a small silver clip-on device shining on his back.

And then Jet Pack Guy exited the EPF base, tossing away his Jet Pack angrily.

He wasn't an agent anymore, and he never would be. Never again would he be called "Agent" or "Jet Pack Guy".

Just plain old, weird, Guy.


	11. OHMYGOSH

_**Lips in! HIYA!**_

* * *

GPS smiled. "It's okay, guys. I know you were like, really ticked."

Gary grinned. "Splendid! Apologies for the broken door."

They all laughed, and Dot blushed. "Guess I got impatient."

GPS's smile suddenly faded. "Jet...Oh, where's Jet?!"

Nobody answered.

"Where's. Jet. Pack. Guy." GPS repeated fearfully.

Nobody replied.

"WHERE IS HE?!" GPS shouted.

"He..." Gary started.

"Well, he..." Dot swallowed.

"He quit." Icetail finished dryly.

"He _what_?!"

"Quite unfortunately, he quit, agent." Gary held back tears. After all, Jet Pack Guy had been the only person he had faith in completely.

GPS's eyes widened. "But...He-He loves the EPF! He swore a feather oath he would never quit! He couldn't have chosen to quit!"

"Well, I don't think _he_ chose to." Icetail muttered.

"Huh?" The others all replied spontaneously.

"Nothing." Icetail shrugged, pushing away the image of Jet's cold glare.

"I'm sorry, guys." GPS whispered.

Gary managed a smile and Dot put her flipper around GPS.

"It wasn't your fault. But I think we can all agree this was uncalled for. Likely some works of Herbert." Gary remarked.

Icetail nodded. "I think I might know what he's up to."

Dot widened her eyes. "You don't say..."

* * *

"Mom!" Cuddles shrieked from her bedroom. "They're's a guy in here!"

Cuddles quickly put away her book and got out of her bed.

Her mother quickly rushed down the hallway and opened the door. "Who?"

"I...I don't know...just like, well, a guy!" Cuddles replied.

Her mother stepped forward, lifting the sheets. "Oh, well isn't that a coincidence! It's your friend Jet Pack Guy from that little agency you're in!"

"What?!" Cuddles rushed to the bed.

Sure enough, it was a red penguin in a suit with a smoking Jet Pack on his back with a name carved into the tip: **Property of Gary Francis Williams, EPF**

"Eureka. He didn't have to crash through the ceiling just to say hi." Cuddles breathed.

Her mother sighed. "Well, he made a pretty bad hole. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight, I'll clean this up."

Cuddles would have offered to help her mother clean up the mess, but she had read several large science books that night and was extremely tired.

"Okay, mom. Sweet dreams." Cuddles tiptoed out of her room and upstairs to her mother's.

Her mother found a small metal clip-on in the pile of rubble around Jet Pack Guy.

When she reached to pick it up, Jet rolled over, waking up.

"Hello?" Jet stretched out his flippers, opening his eyes. "Oh...um, sorry about this. I'm Guy, and I'm looking for my friend Herbert. Have you seen him?"

* * *

**_Oh my GOSH! DUNN DUNN DUNN! Lips out!_**


	12. makeup chapter

_**Lips in! So so so sorry for this super late update. Here is your make-up chapter!**_

* * *

Herbert lifted his goggles, admiring his masterpiece.

"Klutzy, this is our best idea yet!"

_Click a CLICK!_

"No, of course I'm using the clones!"

_CLIIIIIIIIICK?!_

"Calm down, I won't hurt her. That is, if she decides to join me." Herbert chuckled evilly, picking up the masterpiece.

_Click CLICK click clickety clickety klak clickety CLICK! _

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware my last five...hundred plans have failed, but this one will get them!" Herbert protested.

_Click!_

Klutzy jumped up and down on the small computer screens surrounding Herbert's invention.

"Oh Klutzy, you think I forgot? I programmed this invention for Rookie,Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and the Director! That covers it!"

_Click click?_

Herbert smiled. "Klutzy, she's a clone! I have the real Penguingps frozen in ice right here in the lair!You think I'd let her go just like that? I'm going to use her against the agents! "

_CLICK CLICK CLICK! _

Klutzy jumped up and down enthusiastically.

Herbert smirked. "Yes, I know, I'm a GENIUS!"

_Click click clickety klak?_

"What?! A spider?! WHERE?!" Herbert shrieked, jumping up.

Klutzy fell over laughing!

_Click-click-click-CLIIICK!_

"Oh, very funny, dumb crab!" Herbert grumbled, putting away his tools into the toolbox.

A cold wind rustled the trees around Herbert's breeze, blowing away his blueprints.

Herbert chased is to the border of his cave, then smiled. "Don't need it!"

But he would soon regret letting all his notes and blueprints wander off out of the wilderness.

* * *

_Ring-a-ding-ding, Ring-a-ding-ding, Ring-a-_

Dot slammed the off button to her alarm clock five times angrily!

"I'm up!" She mumbled.

Then she heard a knock on her igloo door.

"Room service!" Said a high pitched voice.

"GPS, this isn't funny, you know!" Dot sighed, waddling over and opening the door.

"G-HERBERT?!" Dot shrieked.

Herbert was dressed in a maid disguise, with Klutzy inside a wash bucket.

"Surprise, my feathered friend!" Herbert swiftly brought out a metal net, with a purple, green, red, dark green, and blue feather in it.

Dot tried to sprint back into her room, but the net seemed to have some sort of weird magnetic affect on her, and she slid right into the net, passing out soon after.

Herbert smiled and closed the net, bringing out a purple button. He quickly pressed it, and Dot's clone teleported to the doorway.

"Begin." Herbert commanded.

The Dot clone saluted Herbert, then entered Dot's igloo, closing the door behind her.

"Everything is going according to plan." Herbert smiled.

* * *

"NO!" Rockhopper reached over the edge of the Migrator, but it was far too late.

His wife fell into the dark, stormy seas, and didn't pop back up.

Rockhopper quickly swung on a rope over to a life ring, tossing it into the sea.

"Please let ye be all right!" Rockhopper hoped aloud.

The life ring swished around in the area his wife had disappeared for several minutes.

"It be over now." Rockhopper took off his hat as a tear strolled down his cheek. "All over."

* * *

"LET YE REST IN PEACE" read the banner over the speaking stand.

Flowers bordered the main deck of the Migrator, a row of chairs, a banner, a speaking stand, and a microphone completed the funeral setup.

Ty, Yarr, and several of Rockhopper's pirate friends filled the row of chairs, holding tissues to their eyes.

Rockhopper waddled up to the speaking stand first.

"Ye be attendin' th' funeral o' me beloved captin!" Rockhopper began.

"She was a jolly soul, graceful, pretty, 'n' jolly hearted!"

The audience mumbled in agreement, then silenced.

" I loved her, 'n' it breaks me heart to spy wit me eye she's gone!"

The audience broke into sobs.

"But it be over now, 'n' we need move on!"

The audience managed a weak smile, then continued sobbing.

"If we can." Rockhopper whispered, stepping away from the speaking stand.

* * *

"Are you sure his name wasn't SHERBET?!" Falili the seal asked.

Jet Pack Guy sighed, shaking his head. "No, Falili. He was a polar bear. He HATED sherbet."

"Because it was his name?"

"NO!"

Falili put his fins together in discovery. "What about PERVERT?"

"NOOOOO!" Jet snapped. "Definitely NOT!"

"LERBERT?"

"Nope."

"SERBERT?"

"Never!"

"DAVID TENNANT?" (What? Where? I CALL DIBS!)

"Say what?!"

Jet Pack Guy stopped in his tracks.

"Nevermind." Falili sighed.

"HERBERT?"

"Falili, that's it! That's his name!"

"YAY! Wait, why are we looking for a polar bear named Herbert?"

Jet Pack guy scratched his head.

"I...I think he may have what I need."

* * *

_**Sorry if that was too short, I tried to make it a little bit decent! Again, if my posts aren't as frequent anymore, you can expect a 750 word or more make-up chapter like this afterwards! Lips Out!**_


End file.
